nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Dog 2/Trivia
Cultural references * When Bodi and Darma say "Jinx! Jinx again!", it is a reference to the 2013 Disney film, Frozen * When Khari and Khampa saids "Really? Really, really." in the end of the film, it is also a reference to the 2001 DreamWorks film, Shrek. * A recurring moment in the film is Bodi's morning routine, which involves Bodi's alarm clock waking him up, he turns it off, yawns and stretches, and gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom, where he brushes his teeth and smiles at his reflection in the mirror, and says a refreshing "Ah." In the mirror when he says that, we get a closer look at his mouth where we see the pearly whites on his teeth and his smile. Then he puts on his wool cap, buttons his shirt, put on his pants, and strapped and tightened his belt. * Bodi, Darma, and Germur broke the fourth wall when Bodi talks about the Rock Dog franchise being a cartoon, which would make Khari come back to life by using cartoon logic, and when Germur talks about making a portal to the Disney universe so they can go visit Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde at Zootopia. However, Darma interrupts and tells him "Wrong cartoon, Germur." This is a reference to Disney's Zootopia, Cartoon Network's Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Hanna-Barbera's The Quick Draw McGraw Show. * Both the mid-credit scene and the post-credit scene are very much like the ones from the 2009 film Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. * When Augustus says that he's too spoiled to be fishing for food and eating them out of the dumpsters in the post-credit scene, it is a reference to the first Rock Dog film. The same thing would happen to Angus if he doesn't give the record label a song that has been tweaking for six months. * Augustus, Linnux, Trey, Kommando, Dennis, Drake and Hack are dancing to "Freedom" sung by Pharrell Williams in the post-credit scene, it is a reference to the 2017 animated film Despicable Me 3. More coming soon! Trivia * This is the first Rock Dog movie to be produced by NicThic Productions. * Ash Brannon and Kurt Voelker have previously written the screenplay for the first film, while D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson write the screenplay for the sequel, with Brannon and Voelker directing the film. * NicThic Productions is the first company to be involved in later installments in the franchise. * The variant for NicThic Productions starts on Snow Mountain, where we see the silhouette of one of the sheep villagers on one of the buildings in the village (depending on the aspect ratio used, the sheep will be either on the top-left corner of the screen on the center). The sun rises, and the sheep wakes up and opens its eyes. The sheep crows like a rooster loudly as the blocks in the word "NICTHIC" float around. When the sheep is finished screaming, the sun brightens, and the sheep mysteriously disappears, and the NicThic Productions logo appears in the center. The music and sounds in the variant is a loud techno theme. Before the sheep wakes up, a voice says "Wake up". A faint robotic whisper of the company name can be heard at the end. The robotic whisper voice is provided by D.A. Nichols, and the voice saying "Wake up" is provided by Abbey Thickson. * A Wilhelm Scream is heard when Dennis accidentally charges Drake, who was trying to grab Darma from the train window (apparently stuck as he was trying to break into the train) off of the train car. Running gags * As mentioned in the cultural references section, a recurring moment in the film is Bodi's morning routine, which involves Bodi's alarm clock waking him up, he turns it off, yawns and stretches, and gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom, where he brushes his teeth and smiles at his reflection in the mirror, and says a refreshing "Ah." Then he puts on his wool cap, buttons his shirt, put on his pants, and strapped and tightened his belt. * Bodi, Darma, and Germur are the only characters that broke the fourth wall. Fourth wall breaks * Bodi broke the fourth wall when he said that he and Khampa didn't get to see Bodi's mother Khari's flashback story, since it was deleted from the first Rock Dog movie by its filmmakers and animators. * As mentioned in the cultural references section, Bodi, Darma, and Germur broke the fourth wall when Bodi talks about the Rock Dog franchise being a cartoon, which would make Khari come back to life by using cartoon logic, and when Germur talks about making a portal to the Disney universe so they can go visit Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde at Zootopia. However, Darma interrupts and tells him "Wrong cartoon, Germur." This is a reference to Disney's Zootopia, Cartoon Network's Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Hanna-Barbera's The Quick Draw McGraw Show. Animation errors Coming soon! Category:Trivia Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Characters Category:Rock Dog